


Blood Magic

by Bi_disaster_writer



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: "Platonic" Cuddling but really not, And they decided to be sarcastic, Bisexual Jim Street, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, I asked for a title, I will fill it up myself if I have to, M/M, No actual blood and/or magic in the story, Now it's the actual title, Pansexual Victor Tan, Platonic Cuddling, Same bed, Sick Character, Sick Jim Street, Sickfic, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, That leads to pining, The title is because of my friend Madhare, This tag is empty, Well haha, they just don't know that yet, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_disaster_writer/pseuds/Bi_disaster_writer
Summary: Based off of a Tumblr prompt.When Street gets sick on a work trip Tan is the only one there to take care of him. Seeing Street all sleepy and adorable awakens some feelings.aka These two are gay for each other because I say so.
Relationships: Jim Street/Victor Tan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blood Magic

“Are you sure you’re ok?’  
“Yes Tan, I’m fine,” Street rolled his eyes then instantly regretted it when he was hit with a rush of dizziness. In reality he was pretty sure he had the flu and was strongly regretting agreeing to this S.W.A.T. seminar. At least Tan was there with him, which he hoped would make the event slightly less terrible.   
“Yeah, you look fine,” Tan said sarcastically, watching Street massage his forehead. “Come on, the seminar’s about to start.”  
They were sent by Hicks to represent the precinct at the yearly S.W.A.T. seminar a few hours away, and were planning on getting a motel room so they wouldn’t have to drive back late at night. Street hated these boring presentations on a good day, but with how terrible he was feeling he expected this one would be more unbearable than usual.   
They went into the drab, grey room and took their seats at the back. The seating was similar to that of a classroom and Street briefly considered risking putting his head down on the desk and sleeping through the seminar, but he knew Hondo would be pissed if he found out. He figured he would just stay aware enough to answer if he was called on by the presenter.

\---

“That was the longest six hours of my life!”   
“Mmhmm,” Street hummed non committedly.   
“Did you take in anything that the instructor said?” Tan asked.  
“Yeah, uh, move efficiently, new hand signals, stuff like that?”   
“The seminar was about budget cuts.”  
“...Oh.”  
“Alright Sleeping Beauty,” Tan laughed, let’s get you to the motel.”  
“Aw, you think I’m beautiful?”  
“Shut up.”

\---

Tan was getting concerned now. Street claimed that he was fine, but here he was passed out against the car window. He wanted to help him but he knew that despite all the progress he’s made over the past couple years, Street still had trouble being vulnerable in front of the team. All he could really do now was make sure Street was somewhere comfortable for shit hit the fan.   
He got out to go book them a room from the motel office. The least he could do was let Street sleep as long as possible before he had to drag him out of the car. He walked into the office to find a gruff looking middle aged man behind the desk who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. “Hi, uh. I need a double please.”  
“Best I can do is a single.”  
“Are you sure? My friend, he’s pretty sick and I don’t really want to drive him around more than I have to.”  
“Look kid, a lot of folks here for that stupid convention have been booking rooms tonight and I bet you there’s more on the way. I have a single left. Take it or leave it.”  
Tan sighed. Street really was too sick to keep driving around looking for a vacant motel, and he was probably too out of it to notice they’d be sharing a bed anyways. “Alright, thanks.” The clerk handed him the keys and Tan headed back to begin the task of dragging a half-conscious Street to their room. Two friends could share a bed, right? It was no big deal.

\---

It was a big deal. Street had passed out the minute his head hit the pillow. Tan on the other hand, had been staring at the ceiling for the past two hours. It wasn’t for lack of exhaustion, in fact he could feel his eyes burning with the need to close them. The problem was that Street wouldn’t stop moving. A small part of him felt bad, because he knew that it was the fever making Street so uncomfortable. The bigger part of him just wanted to get some goddamn sleep.   
He hesitantly let his eyes slip closed only for them to be startled open again by a pained whine that slipped out of Street in his sleep.   
That was it. Tan was going to get some sleep even if that meant he had to hold Street down all night. (And if that gave him an excuse to keep track of his fever, well Street didn’t need to know that). He rolled over onto his side and manhandled Street to rest against Tan so that their bodies were pressed together and his head was resting on Tan’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Street’s back to stop him from moving around.   
All that movement caused Street to stir a little bit. He looked up at Tan with glassy, feverish eyes. “Wha’s goin’ on?”  
“Shh,” Tan whispered. “It’s ok. Go back to sleep. I’ve got you.” He rubbed his thumb soothingly over Street’s shoulder.   
“K,” Street mumbled, before pressing his face into Tan’s neck. Tan felt himself get warm, and it had nothing to do with the fever that was coursing through his bedmate. From this angle he could appreciate just how adorable Street was. Though he knew the other man would protest to no end at that sentiment. He thought Street was attractive when he first joined the team, but he had also been kind of an ass back then. Then Street started to let them in, and Tan started to see him in a different light. He tried not to let himself think if Street like that, and he had been mostly successful. But now, having him wrapped up in his arms just felt right. Like he was always meant to be there. And now, with the way Street was cuddling into him, he began to wonder if maybe he felt the same. Or if it was just the fever.   
He wasn’t going to get any answers tonight. For now he would have to put his feelings away for later to keep an eye on Street throughout the night. Tan felt that that conversation could wait until Street was fully lucid. However he couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss onto the top of Street’s head before finally nodding off to sleep himself.


End file.
